moonshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayfe Nakoda
Rayfe Nakoda ( January 2,2001 - Present) is a Quileute Shape-shifter who is apart of the Black Pack. Rayfe is the imprinter to Aria Lahote. Early Life Rafye is born to Amy Aponi and Ned Nakoda . Ned left Amy and Rayfe while Rayfe was only 5 years old due to finding better work out in Tenessee. Amy wanted to rasie their son in their home town causing the pair to split up.Amy was also unhappy that Ned decided to move the family with out consulting her. During Rayfe's ninth birthday party Amy meets her future husband Russell Hachi at the skate park. Russell was there with his nephew Gavin Kumar. Amy and Russell instanlty hit it off, the pair went out on a date the following night much to Rayfe's dismay. Russell took Amy and Rayfe mini golfing in Port Angles. Amy and Russell marry after dating for only 3 months as she becomes pregnant with his younger half-sister Shiloh Hachi. Rayfe instantly begans to feel like his mother is creating a new family with out him and often takes long walks on the beach to avoid being at home with them. Due to the ten year age gap between him and Shiloh he often avoids spending any time with her all together as he got wrapped up in his school friends and sports. Rayfe was a running back in the high school football team and evenually made it to college on a sports scholarship. College Years Rafye goes on to attend Washington University where he meets upperclassman Amanda Jolie and Nina Avanna. During his early college days Rafe dates fellow classmate Caralyn Lewis. Rayfe substains a sports injury when he tore is acl and is placed on the bench for a couple of games. He loses his scholarship and this causes him to lose interest in college all together and eventually droping out . Rayfe returns home to La Push and spots a roomate wanted add on the reservation. Not wanting to move back in with his mom and step-family, Rayfe eagerly calls the name on the flyer. He eventaully moves in with Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea and Sunny Izusa. Despite moving back home and the distance between them ,Rayfe tries to make things work with Cara. After a month of her nagging him to return back to school, Rayfe ends it. He begans to feel like his life hit rock bottum and applies for the manager position at the local pizzeria in town Planet Pizza. Rayfe does eventually heal from the sports injury but despite his recover never returns to college despite his mothers protest. Joining the Black Pack Brady and Collin began to notice changes in Rayf'es behavior and alert the tribes cheif Jacob Black. Jake keeps an eye on Rayfe and after his transformation he joins the Black Pack and meets his fellow pack brothers and their imprints. Rayfe takes an immendiate liking to Rachel Lahote who he later on forms a major crush on, which greatley upsets her husband Paul Lahote. Rayfe imprints on Aria Lahote during one of her visits to the pizzeria. The pair makes eye contact as Aria holds the door open for her younger sister and Nessie. Rayfe is oblivous to the glares Aria is sending his way as she does not like the loving gaze he is displaying in their direction. Aria confronts Rayfe and demands that he stop perving on her sister and checking out her Uncle Jakes' woman. She states that Jake and Nessie are meant to be like her parents ,so he needs to stop trying to steal other peoples women.Rayfe just nods as Aria speaks to him, at a lost for words. Grey notice the situation and gently nudges Rayfe out the way to calm the sitution. Aria smiles at Grey and tells him that she missed him and is glad that he is feeling better. This upsets Rayfe causing him to storm outside the store for a few mintues. Maya and Nessie share a high five at recconectiong the two best friends, complete immune to what just happen a few seconds prior with Rayfe. After impring on Aria his crush for Rachel disappearance as she is the mother to Aria. Due to his close conecction with Aria he begans to spend more time with her and her younger sister Maya Lahote, which greatly confuses his mother and Shiloh as Rayfe hated kids. Maya convince Rayfe to let Shiloh spend time with them,thus imrpoving the relatioship between them. Rayfe tries to win Aria over through her sister Maya and Summer Cameron. Rayfe becomes close friends with Greyson Uley during his training days as they are both the newest members to the pack and they often hang out in their afterschool job at the pizza parlor. Through his new found friendship with Grey Rayfe meets Claire Uley, Renesmee Cullen,and Eliza Whitehill. Grey's homeboy Jaylon Deedrick often stops by the pizza parlor on occasions. Rayfe recconnects with Franchesca Jolie at the pizzeria one evening. Rayfe and Chess have met on several other occassions at parties from his college days. Chess would attend the parties with her sister Amanda and their close friend Nina. Transformation for wolves or vamps only Physical Appearance Rafye is extremely attractive with his russett skin,dark black hair and bright blue eyes. Rafye has an extremly strong built and is 6'0". Wolf Form He is a lucious brownish coat with a tint of black streaks and grey on his face. Personality They are described as being fun loving,quick witted and intellegent indivudal. Rafye used to be a party animal with Brady,Collin and Sunny prior to imprinting on Aria. With the influcne of Rachel Lahote, Rafye has learned to take his studies more serious in hopes that it will allow him more time with Aria. Aria like her mother values brains over muscle. Relationships Romantic Imprint ~ Aria Lahote Family Ned Nakoda and Amy Lance are the parents to Rafye Nakoda. They were both young during the time that they concieve Rayfe. Shiloh Hachi is the yougner half-sister to Rayfe. She is a human and is not aware of the supernatural elements. Friends Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea are the roommates and pack brothers to Rayfe Nakoda. At the time to the pair meeting they did not know that Rayfe had the potentional into becoming a shape-shifter.Brady and Colling where looking for a roommate to split the rent with and Rayfe needed a cheap place to stay while attending school. Brady and Collin began to notice the change in Rayfe as he neared his transformatin. Amanda Jolie and Nina Avanna are the close friends to Rayfe as all three of them met at Washington University during a Public Speaking class during Rayfe's freshman and the girls Seniors year. With the girls being older than Rayfe they would often give him advice on professors and classes. The trio would sometimes meet up for coffee to do there homework. The girls and Rayfe loose touch over the course of two years and reconnect when they all get tied into the supernateral world. Paul Lahote is the pack brother and father to Rafye's imprint Aria. This often causes the two to butt heads as the both want to be the number one guy in Aria's life. Paul used to be annoyed at Rafye for hitting on his wife Rachel, but in the end it was due to his connection with Aria that caused his crush on Rachel. "Did it have to be my daughter' ? Did is have to be Aria?"-Paul using Jakes lines as he talkes to Rayfe about impring on Aria Paul sometimes feels conflicted to the situation as he understands the bond and connection that Rayfe feels towards Aria, having imprinted on his own wife. Paul still feels uneasy with the situation as Rayfe is 4 to 5 years older than his daughter who is still in high school and has her whole world ahead of her. 'Gallery' Robbie-amell-bello-magazine-febrero-2015-07.jpg 11334502_881301718609028_345191980_n.jpg bdbec7da1faa2fba95ffcbbd2102eb16.jpg images-1.jpeg images3.jpeg a8807370f4bb04f538fe5e25116124df.jpg|Bringing Aria and Maya a dog.- Taken by an amused Jake b0af7b0fa03903a39db7594ddc5fccca.jpg robbie-amell-1.jpg robbie-amell-82293.jpg robbie-amell-superhero-workout-italia-anniversary-05.jpg|Bringing some of his stuff to the Lahote house. -Taken by Nessie Robbie+Amell+iHeartRadio+Ultimate+Pool+Party+wviRw_fWrv5l.jpg|Spring Break with the Girls in College- Taken by Claire Screen-Shot-2015-02-19-at-1.01.05-PM.png|Selfie- "Look how amazing I look." The-Duff-Robbie-Amell-Interview.jpg|Shopping with Nessie ,Claire, Chess,Elle and Nina.-Taken by Chess robbie-amell-dans-bello-mag-aout-405948339.jpg|Having Sonny take his picture , so he can put it up in Aria's room. Robbie-Amell-Adelaide-Kane.jpg|Chillin with Claire at Embry and Nina's engagement party Hunters_01_22_10_00049.jpg|Being Stopped by Mr.Whitehill. the-hunters-2013-09.jpg|Watching the girls sneak out of the room as Hunters chase them. 0MJZKlx.jpg|Rayfe and Nina going to a safe house in Colorado Tumblr no8qo1EUix1qc2hv6o1 r1 500.jpg|Rayfe and Caralyn 141762 0692-560x373.jpg|Mom, Aria and Russel at the Hachi house a8fcd297f340bc2be1dc10ca7f8c7a53--stephen-amell-art-images.jpg giphysdsd.gif 1aa392499f908f152f41311b53c2f42b.jpg 5a099715456eee50dd250ec8023128cd.jpg 17ff2130b42519e55861ab1be6ee2c641f05a362_00.gif 69122-TD_06905.jpg gallery_ustv-the-tomorrow-people-robbie-amell.jpg kinopoisk.ru-Robbie-Amell-2713794.jpg robbie_amell.jpg tumblr_mvxewxH9Ku1sbqm84o1_250.gif tumblr_mvxewxH9Ku1sbqm84o2_250.gif tumblr_o4qz6pnU771u2bfl6o1_500.jpg 49984d20-acb9-4846-80ce-b07ab29233a9.jpg 701223ff6b85f263b19bf6547c67f71df58fb5c2e2980d646115a224379233d8.jpeg the-duff-image03.jpg 1106766664.jpg Nakoda Rayfe Rayfe Rayfe